


Sink or Swim

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the gang is chasing after a criminal, Kirsten gets knocked into the water and when Cameron learns that she can't swim, dives in after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a little more drama in it than my usual fics do, but I thought it made sense for the story. Plus who doesn't love Protective!Cameron?

In pursuit of their latest criminal, Kirsten was, as always, in the front leading the chase. She was followed closely behind by Cameron, then Camille, with Linus trailing furthest behind them in the back. Having cornered the man at the end of the dock, Kirsten gave a pleased smirk.

At first he looked prepared to give up, and that this was going to be an easy catch. But then he suddenly charged at Kirsten, knocking her off the pier and into the water below, then went barreling past her other three teammates at an incredible speed. "He's getting away!" Linus yelled before running after him.

But when Kirsten didn't immediately resurface, Cameron sensed that something was wrong. "She can't swim!" Camille shouted. Cameron turned frantically to face the brunette. "What?" She shook her head. "Something to do with her temporal dysplasia." She explained hastily.

Without a second thought, he dove straight into the water after her.

He felt the rush of water pass over him and he opened his eyes to look for her in the dark blue abyss of the ocean. At first he didn't see her, which sent another wave of panic through him. But he knew he had to stay calm and focused, otherwise he would never find her. Swimming further down, a flash of blonde hair suddenly caught his attention. Her eyes were shut and she was drifting down even deeper into the water.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to him, wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly against him as he swam back up.

As they broke the surface, Cameron gasped for air, but he was the only one. Kirsten's body remained limp and unreceptive in his arms. He shook her slightly, trying to get her to come to. "Kirsten!" He called to her, fear starting to show in his voice. Cameron shook her again, only this time a bit harder. "Come on, Kirsten!" But still there was no response.

Getting her back to shore as quickly as he could, he laid her down on the ground. Placing his ear near her mouth, he found that, though it was slow, she was at least still breathing. Staring down at her unconscious form, his mind flooded with thoughts of losing her. "Kirsten, please... Wake up." He choked out, while the corners of his eyes stung with tears on the verge of falling.

Just as he was about to attempt CPR on her, Kirsten suddenly sat up and gasped for air, before letting out a fit of violent coughs trying to expel the water from her lungs. Cameron sat back and let out a relieved sigh to see that she was finally awake.

"Kirsten, are you alright?"

She managed a nod before letting out another hard cough. Her eyes were red from coughing and her body trembled slightly, both from the cold and the adrenaline, but overall she was fine.

After letting her rest a couple of minutes, Cameron sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"

Finally done with her coughing fit and able to breath normally again, she answered him. "Because, if I had, you wouldn't have let me do this." Despite what happend, it didn't take long for her usual stubborn nature to return.

Cameron pushed himself off the ground and into a standing position, offering her his had as he did so. "Given that you almost just drowned, I thinking my worrying would have been warranted this time."

"Point taken." Kirsten admitted, as she took his hand and stood up. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing stuff like this." She folded her arms. "I'll be more careful next time." She added, in an attempt to reassure him somewhat.

"Yeah, well you better. Or else I'm buying you floaties to wear." He teased half-heartedly, before his face turned serious once again. Cameron put his hands on both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You can't scare me like that, okay Stretch?"

He then wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her into a relieved embrace.

Kirsten was a little caught off guard by the gesture at first, but then slowly put her arms around him in return and rested her chin on his shoulder. She'd never been fond of people touching her, but when it came to Cameron, her usual reactions to pull away or shrug it off weren't there.

"I... I can't lose you." He whispered gently into her hair.

Just as they pulled apart, they heard someone yelling in the distance. They both turned to see Linus and Camille coming towards them, with Linus waving and grinning triumphantly.

"I caught the bad guy!" He declared, extremely proud of himself.

Camille put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Hardly. He tripped and you sat on his back until the cops arrived."

"I still caught him." Linus pouted. Finally noticing his other companions were soaking wet, he asked. "What happened to you guys?"

Kirsten didn't answer him, but instead crossed her arms and stared down Camille. "Thanks for leaving me to drown by the way."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I knew you were in capable hands with lover boy over there." Her eyes then lowered for a moment and she smirked. "Very capable hands it seems."

Though the two had stopped hugging, Cameron's hands had unconsciously rested themselves on her waist. He quickly pulled them away and tried to hide the tinge of red that was currently staining his cheeks. Luckily for him Kirsten didn't notice.

"Can we get going? I'd like to get out of these clothes now." Kirsten stated, as she pulled at the wet fabric that still clung to her body.

"I bet Cameron would like to get you out of those clothes too." Camille added quietly as she snickered in amusement.

"What was that?" Kirsten asked not hearing her. Camille waved it off as nothing and joined Linus in walking back to the car.

The blonde then turned behind her. "Hey, Cameron."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, cupcake?"

"Thank you, for pulling me out of the water. I know sometimes you don't think I trust you, but I do."

Cameron smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

The two then started heading back to the car.

"An expression gratitude twice in one month from you." Cameron mused. "I'm one lucky man." He shot her a teasing grin and Kirsten rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

"For that, I'm sitting in your car without drying off first. Have fun getting water stains out of your leather seats."

She smirked at him then suddenly quicken her pace to their destination. Cameron's eyes widened in panic. "Kirsten!" He called after her. "I just had it detailed!"


End file.
